ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Janine's Day Off
In Janine's Day Off, Janine talks Egon into visiting her family for dinner, prompting the Ghostbusters to hire a temporary secretary who on this very day of employment must contend with Imps, ghosts, a powerful demon, and Peter's advances!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 18. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Janine Melnitz Louise Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Slimer Imps Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Melnitz Family Giant Imp Monster The Deadly Three Equipment Containment Unit Particle Thrower Proton Pack Trap Ecto-1 Locations Firehouse Plot Downstairs in the Firehouse basement, Janine showed the Containment Unit to another woman. Janine instructed her not to touch anything and never call Peter if something goes wrong. They returned upstairs. In the basement workroom, Egon and Winston finished up on another project: opening a dimensional gate which could act as a two way conduit to the supernatural world. Winston voiced concern over it as Egon turned off the machines. After they left, Slimer entered the room and flipped the switch. The machine turned on and six orbs appeared. Slimer panicked and turned off the machine. It's too late and the six orbs turn into Imps. Meanwhile, up in the kitchen, Egon became increasingly doubtful about letting Janine talk him into going to her family's for dinner. Ray encouraged him it would do him good to go out. Once Egon revealed the dinner was in Canarsie, Peter mused it would like going to another country. Janine arrived and introduced the guys to the temp secretary, Louise. Peter was smitten with Louise but while he reached for the coffee pot, an Imp zapped him with its weapon. The other Imps were on Janine's desk and one zapped Slimer. Janine and Egon arrived at the Melnitz family's apartment and are greeted by everyone. A little boy shot Egon in the face with his water gun. While he studied the coffee pot, Ray is zapped and he spotted the Imp. Winston worked on a Particle Thrower in Peter's office while Louise and Peter were at Janine's desk. Suddenly, Ray came down the fire pole and alerted everyone about the Imp. Peter was then zapped and another typed "Hi, Toots!" on the computer. Back in Canarsie, Egon took a piece of dinner and placed it in a jar for his spores, mold, and fungus collection. The boy blasted Egon again. Egon wondered if he should add the boy to his collection, too. Ray emerged from the back room with a Ghost Trap but tripped over Winston. Peter strapped on a Proton Pack and blasted an Imp despite Ray's concern. The Imp split into six! Peter figured the thrower was set on low power and adjusted. After he took another shot, the Imps multiple into even more Imps. Winston declared it was time to call Egon. In Canarsie, Egon was apprised of the bad news on the phone as the boy chased an orange cat around. Janine agreed to go with him. Ecto-1 departed the Firehouse for them, leaving Louise in a state of panic. Peter revealed his latest modification: he reversed the polarity. Just as Peter prepared to shoot, Ecto-1 returned. Ray and Egon were too late to stop Peter and everyone watched as the stream forced all the Imps to merge into one giant mass. The mass then changed into a gigantic demon. The demon burst through the wall and went on a rampage. The power went out and the Firehouse was reduced to darkness. The guys and Janine looked around and realized Louise was gone. She hid in the basement workroom. Janine searched the Firehouse for Louise, who was now with Slimer. Louise flipped the switch, thinking it was a generator, and three ghosts manifested. The guys caught up to the giant demon in Ecto-1 but learned the Proton Streams had no effect on it. Back at the Firehouse, the three ghosts find a Proton Pack and one strapped it on. The guys voted to ram the demon but all it did was make the demon chase them. Louise returned upstairs but the ghosts opened fire on her, Janine, and Slimer. Winston alerted everyone Ecto-1 was running out of gas. Egon theorized if they could come up with more energy, they could defeat the demon. Louise and Janine ran up to the sleeping quarters with the ghosts in hot pursuit. Along the way, they shot at everything. Ecto-1 charged past a gate to a power plant. While Egon and Ray went inside to modify a Proton Pack, Winston and Peter were left to distract the demon. Peter blasted the demon and it chased them around. Janine and Louise took the sleeping quarters' fire pole back to the lobby and Janine found Peter's modified pack. She strapped it on and cancelled out the ghosts' stream then fired on them with a regular stream. The ghosts are scared and surrendered. Winston and Peter are exhausted and can't move anymore. The demon gloated as Egon and Ray hurried outside behind it. Ray opened fire and confined the demon then Egon trapped it. The guys returned to headquarters to find it was in even worse condition than they left it in. Janine declared since her night off was ruined, she was taking the next day off. She left with Louise and they tossed cleaning supplies to the guys. They groaned in unison at the task to come. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on October 24, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Janine's Day Off" (1986). *"Janine's Family Reunion" was the original episode title.Spook Central, Janine's Day Off guide *Janine's family lives in Canarsie, Brooklyn, New York.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine's Day Off" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:55-02:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We're only going to Canarsie, Peter." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 18. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Egon saves some of dinner for his collection of spores, mold, and fungus. *After the Giant Imp Monster departs the Firehouse, Ray mentions the Mayor.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Day Off" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:29-11:31). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The Mayor's not going to like this." *Ray mentions he just installed a new hydraulic bumper on Ecto-1.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Day Off" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:48-13:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And it'll be a good test for the new hydraulic bumper I installed." *Peter mentions several games: Chess, Monopoly, and Tag.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine's Day Off" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:17-17:22). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine uses a Proton Pack in this episode. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 3, next to the frame is an Imp from "Janine's Day Off". In panel 4, on Janine's computer screen, is the "Hi Toots..." repeating message made by the Imps in the same episode. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 5, still on the front desk computer's screen is the repeating "Hi Toots" left by Imps in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off". References Gallery Episode Screen Caps JaninesDayOff01.jpg JaninesDayOff02.jpg JaninesDayOff03.jpg JaninesDayOff04.jpg JaninesDayOff05.jpg JaninesDayOff06.jpg JaninesDayOff07.jpg JaninesDayOff25.jpg JaninesDayOff08.jpg JaninesDayOff09.jpg JaninesDayOff26.jpg JaninesDayOff10.jpg JaninesDayOff11.jpg JaninesDayOff12.jpg JaninesDayOff13.jpg JaninesDayOff14.jpg JaninesDayOff15.jpg JaninesDayOff27.jpg JaninesDayOff28.jpg JaninesDayOff16.jpg JaninesDayOff17.jpg JaninesDayOff18.jpg JaninesDayOff29.jpg JaninesDayOff19.jpg JaninesDayOff30.jpg JaninesDayOff20.jpg JaninesDayOff21.jpg JaninesDayOff22.jpg JaninesDayOff31.jpg JaninesDayOff32.jpg JaninesDayOff23.jpg JaninesDayOff24.jpg Collages and Edits ContainmentUnitinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LouiseinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonRayinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseKitchenCounterinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousefirstfloorinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MelnitzFamilyinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MelnitzFamilyinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImpsinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImpsinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImpsinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ModifiedParticleThrowerinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImpsinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ImpsinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GiantImpMonsterinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousesecondfloorinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousesecondfloorkitcheninJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheDeadlyThreeinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousesecondfloorinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PowerPlantinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ModifiedProtonPackinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheDeadlyThreeinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ModifiedProtonPackinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GiantImpMonsterinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode057.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode057Intsc01.png|Introduction Secondary Canon JaninesDayOffIDW101Issue2.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Category:RGB Episode